A printing press is an expensive investment for a company. Accordingly, there is heightened interest in increasing the return on that investment (“ROI”). Conventional techniques exist to measure the state of a printing press or the operational organization of a print shop, but the amount of knowledge available according to such techniques about the printing press is limited and, in some cases, is limited to a particular printing press, a particular workflow, particular types of documents, or even to a particular print shop. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for evaluating the productivity of an output-producing asset based upon additional, relevant information. In addition, although such conventional techniques may provide a user with results regarding press status or workflow deficiencies, a need in the art exists for improving the quality and output of productivity-based-results-information so that decision-makers can more quickly and easily understand how to improve their ROI.